El dia que jamas olvidare
by Ryoku Kimura
Summary: no soy bueno con los summarys solo les puedo decir que es un fic sobre el dia de San Valentin


**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertence y Bla, bla, bla...**

**EL DIA QUE JAMAS OLVIDARE**

Mi mayor temor…se habia hecho realidad…la chica que amaba…la dueña de mi corazón…estaba correspondiendo la declaración de amor de otro…ese otro es Daisuke Motomiya…no lo puedo creer, mi mejor amigo me habia apuñalado por la espalda…sabiendo lo que yo sentía por ella…ellos ya notaron que estoy aquí pero yo solo puedo fingir y felicitarlos levantando el pulgar, luego que ellos quitaron su mirada de mi se besaron…no aguante mas y corrí con todo lo que daban mis piernas…esto no hubiera pasado de no ser por lo cobarde que fui y no declararle lo que siento…ahora todo se ha derrumbado...llegue a mi casa y entre a mi habitación, luego de entrar solo pude tirarme en la cama y llorar sin control

-Takeru?, que pasa-mi madre se asomo por la puerta

-Déjame solo-le dije fríamente

-Takeru…si no me dices lo que pasa no podre ayudarte-ella se sentó en la cama

-Hikari…ya tiene novio-dije sin dejar de llorar ni levantarme de la cama

-Lo siento tanto-se que mi madre trata de consolarme…pero ya el daño está hecho…-sabes que aun la tienes como amiga

Mi madre solo se recostó a mi lado y me abrazo, dando a entender que tenía todo su apoyo, ella ya sabia de lo que sentía por mi mejor amiga, siempre estuvo ahí apoyándome y ayudándome en todo lo que pudiera pero…esta vez no habia marcha atrás, espere demasiado ahora no se que hacer…luego de unos minutos mi madre ya se habia ido, me supongo que ha cocinar o algo, veo en la mesa al lado de mi cama una cajita con el regalo que le daría mañana, tanto dinero que reuni para el dia de San Valentín y ahora…ahora no me sirve de nada, ella no corresponde este sentimiento, por que el tiempo era tan cruel conmigo, porque a mi…

…

Al dia siguiente me levante como si fuera cualquier otro…pero aun tenia el corazón dolido por lo sucedido ayer, entre al baño y tome una muy larga ducha mientras dejaba que las lagrimas salieran, si solo se lo hubiera dicho antes…si solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo y decírselo…soy un cobarde…eso soy…si no hubiera tenido el temor de perder su amistad seguro no estuviera sufriendo como ahora.

Volví a mi habitación, pero mientras me vestía llego un mensaje en mi celular, termine de vestirme con mi camisa verde favorita y un pantalón color negro y fui a verlo, el mensaje era de Hikari y decía:

"_Ya le pregunte a la señora Inoue y dijo que nos podía hacer el pastel por 500 yenes"_

Luego de leerlo le respondí preguntando si el pastel era grande, espere la respuesta pero no llegaba, ignorando eso baje a desayunar, ya mi madre habia servido el desayuno simplemente llegue y me senté en la mesa

-buenos días-salude a mi madre

-buenos días Takeru-dijo ella sonriente-aun harán esa fiesta del día de San Valentín que pensaban hacer en la escuela?

-si, ya tenemos todos los preparativos solo falta el pastel que de eso estamos encargados…-dije para que luego mi ánimo callera por los suelos de nuevo-Hikari y yo-termine en susurro

Mi madre al verme me miro con tristeza, fue a lavarse las manos y me dijo

-voy al trabajo, si me necesitas llámame-en eso tomo su cartera y me dio un beso en la mejilla-cuídate-ella se fue y yo solo pude volver a mi habitación, como era domingo no habían clases solo se celebraría la fiesta, me tumbe en mi cama mientras escuchaba un poco de música, luego de unos minutos de estar ahí mi teléfono sonó indicando que llego otro mensaje, lo tomo y lei que era de Hikari el cual decía:

"_Si, lo suficiente para alimentar a una multitud…perdona si tarde en responder, es que estoy un poco distraída…tu sabes porque"._

A lo que respondí obviamente ignorando lo último:

"No lo se, creo que cerca de mi casa los venden mas baratos"

Volví a esperar respuesta, la cual no llegaba, como no tenia nada que hacer tome mi pequeño balón de basquetbol y comencé a lanzarlo una y otra vez al aro de igual escala que el balón, luego de mas o menos 50 tiros, llego la respuesta que esperaba

"_NO LO SE SI QUIERES LO COMPRAS ALLA_"

Parecía que habia respondido con un poco de rabia o furia, respondí a eso con:

"_Ok, pero no te enojes"_

Espere menos de lo que esperaba por la respuesta que fue casi inmediata, no como antes

"_No estoy enojada solo triste"_

Esto me dejo muy extrañado, estaba triste un día después de que su novio se le habia declarado, muy curioso respondí

"_y por qué?"_

Espere un poco y la respuesta llego

"_creo que Dai me engaña con otra…parece que solo era una apuesta que hizo con sus amigos TT_TT"_

Eso me dejo impactado, Daisuke acababa de romper el corazón de Hikari, como pudo hacer eso, se las verá conmigo cuando lo encuentre, respondí el mensaje escribiendo:

"_lo siento tanto…yo me encargare ahora mismo de que pague lo que te hizo"_

En eso tome mi gorro, tome mi teléfono y fui a paso apresurado a la puerta hasta que el teléfono me detuviera con otro mensaje de Hikari

"_No, déjalo si haces lo que creo que piensas hacer solo te rebajaras a su nivel"_

Cuando vi el mensaje solo pude apretar mi mano con furia salir por la puerta y caminar mientras respondía el mensaje

"_está bien, pero solo porque tu lo dices"_

Luego de enviarlo comencé a correr de camino a la tienda de pasteles mas cercana, aunque era una tienda muy simple, sus pasteles eran muy sabrosos, recuerdo que desde muy pequeño todos mis pasteles de cumpleaños los hacían aquí, entre mire con cuidado todos los pasteles que habían y elegí uno de nevado blanco y rosa por la festividad y trocitos de fresa esparcidos por todo el pastel, lo pague y corrí hacia la casa de Hikari pero antes recordé algo, volví a casa, entre en mi habitación y tome una cajita de la mesa que estaba a un lado de mi cama, y con mucha prisa seguí hacia la casa de mi mejor amiga, luego de unos extenuantes 5 minutos por fin llegue a mi destino, tome un poco de aire y toque la puerta para que apareciera Taichi vestido con un traje

-que se ofrece-dijo de muy mala gana

-qué onda con el traje-le pregunte

-es que Sora y yo vamos a la fiesta…pero ella quiere que use esto

-oh vamos se te ve bien-dijo Sora con un vestido rojo sentada en el sofá del hogar de los Yagami

-Ok…donde esta Hikari-pregunte

-ya se fue con Miyako a preparar la fiesta-me dijo igual de desanimado que antes

-muy bien, Gracias…aah buena suerte con ese agujero-dije mientras indicaba el pantalón de Taichi roto en su entrepierna y me iba corriendo

-Huh?-Taichi miro su entrepierna y luego se tapo volteando hacia donde estaba Sora-Sora…Eh…creo que necesitare otros pantalones

…

Seguí corriendo hacia la escuela a todo lo que daban mis piernas, luego de unos cinco minutos más pase por mi casa y unos 5 más para llegar a mi destino, la escuela, pase y fui directamente a la cancha en donde estaban un montón de chicos ayudando a hacer los preparativos, pero no veía a Hikari o a Miyako en todo el lugar, pero si logre divisar a Daisuke, "acostado" en dos sillas, no quedaba de otra…fui hacia donde estaba el y le pregunte

-oye Dai has visto a Hikari-le dije pero el me miro con disgusto

-se fue llorando porque termine con ella-dijo sin ningún rodeo

-como?, solo llevan un día y ya la dejaste-le dije prácticamente gritando

-y? algún problema, eso solo fue una apuesta-me dijo con el mismo tono que antes

-aaaa con que una apuesta, y de que se trataba-le pregunte sarcásticamente

-se trataba de si podía conseguir besar a Hikari sin que Yuki se diera cuenta por-saco una paca de dinero-500 yenes-dijo sonriente

-Tú…como te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás-le dije mientras me disponía a golpearlo pero me detuvieron los demás chicos que estaban decorando y escuchaban lo que allí pasaba

-con que me engañabas con Hikari-dijo una chica pelinegra y ojos color café en medio de la multitud

-Yuki…eeh...esto no es lo que parece es que…bueno…necesitaba el dinero para…para…Comprarte un regalo-comenzó a balbucear Daisuke

-no me dijiste ayer que ya lo habías comprado-grito la chica

-es que…bueno…

-dime Dai que paso con el regalo que ya me habías comprado

-Bueno está bien no tenia con que comprarlo, entonces salió la apuesta y todo esto paso

-pudiste simplemente haberme dicho que no tenias dinero

-es que…bueno

-lo siento Motomiya pero se acabo-la chica se fue llorando del lugar

-no, Yuki espera-Daisuke se fue tras ella

-pobre Yuki, seguro solo quería el amor de Daisuke y ahora este lo traiciono-Dijo Ken detrás de mi

-y espero que tu le vayas a hacer lo mismo a Hikari-dijo…Mi hermano?, que hacia el allí

-eh? Como que no le haga lo mismo a Hikari

-vamos la tienes en bandeja de plata-dijo una Chica castaña con ojos Grisáceos agarrada de la mano de Yamato-esta con el corazón roto y necesita consuelo, que mejor persona para eso que su mejor amigo, tu chica esta por allá, buena suerte

-Haruka…si eso hare-dijo decidido de lo que iba a hacer lo cual fue seguido de aplausos

Mientras los aplausos seguían yo me fui corriendo hacia donde me indico la pelinegra

-de donde sacaste tanto conocimiento sobre todo esto-dijo Yamato a su novia

-lo he vivido, por algo soy tuya ahora-dijo la chica sacándole la lengua

…

Allí esta, Hikari Yagami la chica que me saco mas de un suspiro, la que estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles, la que más quiero en esta vida, Miyako, quien estaba a un lado de ella la dejo sola y paso a mi lado susurrando en mi oído

-no pude hacer nada, es toda tuya-dijo la peli morada triste por no poder animar a Hikari

-hare lo que pueda- le dije, ella se fue y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, era la hora, no habia espacio para la cobardía…es ahora o nunca…me acerque a ella y la abrace por la espalda

-ya se lo que paso…no te preocupes, hay personas que no valen la pena en esta vida-le dije sin separarme de ella-pero también hay algunas que si valen la pena

-si, supongo que si-dijo sin voltear a verme

-no pienses mas en el, seguro que el chico que te ama podría estar en frente tuyo algún día-esta vez ella deshizo el abrazo y me miro a los ojos…esos ojos de color ámbar…me volvían loco solo con ver su brillo

-quizás a ese alguien lo estoy mirando ahora mismo-dijo ella haciéndome sonrojar

Será que…hoy es el día…el día en que por fin este temor se vaya…el temor de perderla…

-puede que sí-le dije acercándome a ella

-pues…-dijo ella sin saber que decir

Me acerque más a ella y cuando estábamos tan cerca para sentir su aliento le dije en susurro

-Hikari…Te amo-en eso comenzó lo que sería un momento que jamás olvidaría…mi primer beso con ella, por fin el miedo se fue, ahora no podía preocuparme en perderla porque ahora ella habia correspondido a mis sentimientos, estuvimos besándonos hasta que el necesario aire se nos acabo, cuando nos separamos solo pude ver sus ojos y hacer la pregunta que haría esto oficial

-quisieras ser mi novia-le pregunte

-Claro que si-dijo ella para darnos nuestro segundo beso de los muchos que nos daríamos ese día…

…

-la fiesta era todo un caos se podía ver muchas parejas bailando, comiendo o simplemente estar sentados besándose…una de ellas éramos nosotros

-oh, casi lo olvido-dije sacando una cajita de mi bolsillo y dejando ver un hermoso collar en forma de corazón-para ti

-oh, Takeru…no debiste…es precioso-me dijo mirando el collar

Lo tome y se lo puse, se veía genial en ella

-Gracias amor-me dijo haciéndome dar una pequeña riza-que pasa

-no, no es nada es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me llama así-le explique, sabia besar por muchos juegos de la botella y todo ese tipo de juegos…pero no habia tenido novia

-aww, amor-en eso nos besamos de nuevo, para seguir con lo que sería el día mas feliz de mi vida, el día de San Valentín

**He aqui mi segundo OS...y pensar que la idea cayo ayer y lo termine de hacer hoy xD en fin espero que les haya gustado y Chocobolitas rellenas de fresa para todos! xD**


End file.
